Preferencias
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Esa noche, Seraphina planeó confesarle una gran verdad a Dégel, pero no contaba que tanto él como Kardia ya supieran qué ocultaba. AU


No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que esto es raro, pero quería sacarlo de mi sistema.

Ojalá lo disfruten y es gay, como todo lo que hago... casi.

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenece, es de Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.

* * *

Ese sería un día muy importante para ella y cambiaría su vida para siempre. No, en realidad era un nuevo comienzo. Ahora, al sincerarse, podría continuar su vida con honestidad y sin ningún peso en sus hombros que le doliera.

Seraphina estaba decidida. Hoy sería el día donde le diría la verdad a Dégel.

Desde muy joven, ella siempre supo que había algo diferente y su familia no era capaz de resolver los problemas que aquejaban su alma confundida. Quizá su mamá podría haberla ayudado, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había muerto. Falleció joven, cuando Unity era muy pequeño y ambos la extrañaban muchísimo. Era esa clase de persona que llevaba de luz todo a su alrededor, casi como un ángel. Seraphina la recordaba bastante, seguramente más que su hermano menor, y ahora anhelaba las palabras de su madre, la suavidad de su voz y las reconfortantes palabras que sin duda le diría. Sí, todo fluiría muy fácil si su mamá estuviera. Hablar con ella era muy fácil. Siempre permanecía con una expresión pacífica y serena ante cualquier situación. Desgraciadamente, ahora debía enfrentar las adversidades sin ese maravilloso apoyo.

De todas formas, sabía que en algún momento debía hablar con su padre y su hermano, pero con ellos era más difícil. Su problema no radicaba en que los amara menos, sino en que ninguno no le producían esa seguridad y tranquilidad al hablar que su mamá sí le daba. Por ese motivo, Seraphina duda en confesarse con sus otros familiares sobre lo que ocurría dentro de su corazón.

No creyó volver a encontrar nunca esa sensación tan fantástica al estar junto a una persona, hasta que conoció a Dégel. Fue a través de Unity, pero llegó a ser un buen amigo de ella también. Dégel sólo era un niño cuando lo conoció y Seraphina apenas una adolescente, pero con el tiempo lograron llevarse muy bien. Tenían muchas cosas en común y la confianza que se produjo entre ambos fue absolutamente natural. Él tenía esa tranquilidad y paciencia que tanto había anhelado desde que perdió a su mamá. Aquella forma pacífica, la mirada dulce y elegantes movimientos que encandilaban a cualquiera. Incluso la hacía sentir que todo estaría bien y eso era lo que estaba buscando ahora.

Por ese mismo motivo fue que le pidió a Dégel de verse esa noche. Porque quería hablarle con claridad, decirle lo que pasaba en su interior y que la mirara de aquella forma encantadora, como siempre hacía. Porque por más dudas, confusión y reparos que se había puesto, sabía que él la aceptaría.

Fue hasta su apartamento, sabiendo que lo encontraría solo, porque eso fue lo que Dégel le dijo, y Seraphina así lo prefería. Desde hacía algún tiempo, Dégel se había mudado con un compañero llamado Kardia. Nunca le hablaba mucho de él y, siempre que lo hacía, su gesto se tornaba extraño, como si no fuese algo simple de conversar. Después entendió que se debía a la excéntrica personalidad que poseía. Unity lo había descripto como alguien cálido, que puede llegar a ser pesado y grosero, pero se notaba buena persona. Le había costado mucho creerle a su hermano, pero sin duda lo hizo cuando lo conoció en persona. Ya se había acostumbrado a que la llamara "muñeca" cada vez que le veía y hasta se reía cuando Dégel lo regañaba por hacerle un comentario inapropiado. Nunca le explicó cómo se conocieron, pero indudablemente era algo que le generaba mucha intriga y esperaba que algún día le revelaran.

Alejó aquellas ideas de su mente. Este momento no era para pensar en tonterías ni en el extraño compañero de Dégel o cómo lo conoció. Ahora quería hablar con él y decirle su verdad.

Agradeció que pudieran estar solos en ese momento tan importante y se maravilló al ver que Dégel la estaba para cenar. Había sido muy amable al invitarla. Además de buena persona, tenía una increíble mano para las artes culinarias. Comieron en un ambiente muy ameno, hablando de trivialidades, hasta que él le preguntó qué era lo que le ocurría. Seraphina se sintió algo avergonzada al oír esas palabras, hasta el punto de sonrojarse, pero también se sorprendió mucho. Nunca sabría si es que ella era muy evidente o Dégel la conocía lo suficiente para saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, quizás ambas cosas.

Sin embargo, al expresar sus sentimientos, los pesares en su corazón y el duro dolor que venía cargando hace tanto tiempo; obtuvo una extraña respuesta.

Hubo mucho silencio por algunos instantes, que parecieron largos y extenuantes, mientras Seraphina procesaba lo que había oído de los labios de su amigo. _Ya lo sabía_. _Ya lo sabía_ … ¿Qué cosa?

—¡¿Cómo que lo sabías?! —espetó golpeando la mesa con las manos, sin importarle mostrar lo escandalizada que la situación le ponía. Es que simplemente no podía creerlo. No le había contado a nadie, era imposible que lo supiera.

Dégel simplemente dejó escapar una suave risita y la miró de esa misma forma dulce que a ella le fascinaba.

—No tiene nada de malo —aclaró con tranquilidad, como si estuviera dando el reporte diario del clima—. Me parece bien que quieras decirlo.

Y ahí estaban las palabras que esperaba escuchar, pero no pensó que fuera de esta manera. Creía que el sorprendido sería Dégel, no ella.

—Es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien —comentó Seraphina más relajada, volviendo a acomodarse en la silla y su mueca se mostró algo triste. No era fácil para ella hablar de estas cosas y ahora Dégel le cambiaba su panorama—. ¿Cómo fue que lo supiste? Digo… ¿Se notan mucho mis…?

—¿Preferencias? —completó, haciendo que su amiga de nuevo se cohibiera—. Tranquila, a decir verdad yo no lo noté, fue Kardia —explicó tranquilamente y Seraphina casi se atraganta con su respiración, cosa que le causó más gracia—. Un amigo suyo te vio con una chica morena en un bar y se lo comentó.

Perfecto. Ahora todo el mundo sabía sobre que ella optaba por otro tipo de inclinaciones.

Desde su adolescencia, Seraphina había tenido grandes conflictos con respecto a su orientación sexual. No entendía por qué le parecía más atractiva la compañía femenina que la de un hombre o porque no se podía imaginar estando con uno. Tras muchos años de negación, prueba y error, y discusiones consigo misma; aceptó que era lesbiana. Ni bisexual, heteroflexible o alguna cosa de esas. Descubrió que la única forma que disfrutaba una relación era junto a otra mujer.

Aquella chica que Dégel mencionó, Pandora, aún la estaba conociendo. Era algo mayor, interesante, con bastante carácter y muy sensual. Contrastaba mucho con ella, pero se deleitaba enormemente con su compañía. Era algo muy reciente como para hablarle a Dégel al respecto, pero sí estaba decidida a hablarle de sus preferencias. Quería sincerarse con él, su mejor amigo, con su familia y con el mundo. De esa forma, creía que sería capaz de poder comenzar una relación con quien quisiese. En el pasado, había intentado salir con hombres y tener novio, pero las cosas no resultaron de la mejor manera. Ahora que ya se había aceptado a sí misma, estaba lista para descubrirse ante el mundo.

—No te preocupes —Volvió a hablar Dégel y le puso una mano en el hombro, cosa que le brindó gran apoyo—. Al principio es difícil, pero estoy seguro de que tu familia lo comprenderá y después todo se dará con naturalidad.

Aquellas palabras sonaron increíblemente seguras y reconfortantes, tanto que la hicieron suspirar más relajada. Sin embargo, una gran duda retornó a su cabeza y decidió exponerla finalmente.

—Dégel —mencionó Seraphina, sin saber exactamente la forma correcta de preguntar—. Kardia y tú tienen algo especial, ¿no?

Su pregunta había sonado casi inocente, como si la hiciera una niña pequeña, pero es que no tenía idea cómo decir eso. Un par de veces intentó saberlo, pero Dégel era increíblemente reservado para asuntos sentimentales. Sin embargo, la forma en que ellos se comportaban y la manera de verse era lo que le sugería más que una simple amistad a Seraphina.

—Tan especial como se puede con él —contestó Dégel con una seriedad que rayaba la ironía, casi como una broma, pero era suficiente para que ella entendiera que sí existía una relación entre ellos.

Quizás otra de las razones que la llevó a confesarse con Dégel fue que sentía que eran iguales. Ambos querían cosas que, según los patrones sociales, no eran las adecuadas, y habían vivido las mismas dudas al seguir sus corazones. Por lo que podía encontrarse más identificada con él en esta transición de su vida.

Internamente, ella se preguntó si ahora podrían hablar un poco más profundo sobre cuestiones románticas. Si Dégel le contaría acerca de su relación con Kardia o si él quisiera escucharla cuando tuviera problemas amorosos. Supuso que no tendría problemas al respecto y se sintió mucho más relajada.

Dégel la invitó a quedarse a dormir en su casa, alegando que Kardia no volvería hasta el otro día y ya era tarde para que se volviera sola. Ahora que lo notaba, en el departamento sólo había una habitación y ésta tenía una gran cama matrimonial. ¿Qué más pruebas se necesitaban para saber que esos dos tenían algo más que especial? Se durmió en la cama con Dégel muy relajada, sin pensar más en ningún tipo de preocupación o inquietud que pudiera perturbar su ser.

En la mañana, Seraphina oyó el golpe de una puerta y un ruido a lo lejos que no supo identificar, lo que la hizo despertarse poco a poco. Abrió sus ojos cuando alguien entró a la habitación y vio a Kardia en el marco de la puerta. Todo el sueño se le fue en ese instante. Oh no, esta situación no era para nada buena. ¿Cómo explicarle a aquella persona, que apenas conocía, la razón por la que ella ahora estaba abrazada a Dégel y durmiendo muy cómodamente en su cama? No sabía. Se levantó, quedando sentada en la cama y viéndolo sin tener idea qué decir.

—Kardia, no es… —intentó hablar, pero no supo qué palabras usar. Afortunadamente, Dégel intervino antes.

—Llegaste temprano —dijo alzándose mientras el sueño intentaba abandonarle y tomaba los lentes que había dejado en la mesa—. Qué sorpresa viniendo de ti.

—Ya sabes, me gusta que desayunemos juntos —contestó Kardia con tranquilidad acercándose a la cama y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca. Jamás, nunca, había visto a Dégel besándose con alguien y con tanta naturalidad como lo hizo con ese hombre. Se veían completamente relajados y a Kardia parecía no importarle que esté ahí, incluso le sonrió—. Hola, muñeca —la saludó y le despeinó el cabello como si se tratara de una niña—. Traje algo de pan. Vamos, Dégel, quiero que me hagas unos de esos omelette que me gustan.

—¿Puedes esperar un segundo? Apenas me desperté —Dégel se levantó de la cama para ponerse unos zapatos—. Hubieras comido con Manigoldo.

—Ni loco, el imbécil apenas tiene media cebolla en su cocina y un vodka, pero lo terminamos anoche —dijo con una sonrisa bribona, recordando que se habían divertido bastante la noche anterior. Su vista se fijó en Seraphina, quien se sentía algo fuera de lugar en esa situación—. Ven, nena, vamos a comer y… ¿Esa camiseta no es mía?

Buscó una respuesta en Dégel y él no se sintió inmutado por la pregunta, a diferencia de Seraphina que se encontraba pasmada por lo dicho en ese instante.

—Se la presté para que durmiera.

—Lo siento, me la quitaré —se apresuró a decir para buscar su ropa, pero la risa de Kardia la interrumpió.

—Tranquila, te queda bien —comentó sonriendo con la mitad de la boca—. Así pareces más una tortillera.

Aquella pequeña palabra la dejó helada y Dégel quiso matarlo en ese instante. El asunto aún era muy reciente, apenas se lo había dicho a él, y ahora el muy idiota tenía que meter la pata.

—¡Kardia! —espetó molesto—. No hables así, ¿quieres?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Si es eso —mencionó sin entender por qué se molestaban con él, pero sólo se le ocurría una obvia respuesta—. ¿O todavía no dejaste salir del closet toda tu hambre por almejas, pequeña lesbiana?

—¡Basta, Kardia!

Sin duda aquello la había avergonzado, pero también le causó gracia. Kardia tenía formas extrañas de expresarse, pero no había sentido esas palabras con mala intención, por lo que no se molestó. También se levantó para desayunar con ellos y comenzó a sentirse más relajada sobre las decisiones que había tomado. No tenía por qué enojarse, sólo debía acostumbrarse y tomarlo con calma.

—Sólo lo saben ustedes —comentó Seraphina caminando junto a ellos a la cocina—. Espero que los demás sean igual de comprensivos —dijo con dulzura, agradecida por la forma en que la aceptaban.

—Te vas a encontrar con un poco de todo —Kardia se encogió de hombros, sabiendo bien de lo que hablaba—. Siempre habrá desgraciados en el mundo, sólo debes saber que no haces nada malo.

—Exacto —asintió Dégel—. Y que sin importar lo que ocurra, debes serte fiel a ti misma y a lo que sientes.

—Así que si alguien te jode lo mandas a la mierda, porque si prefieres comer guiso de mariscos que estofado de chorizo es tu decisión.

—¿Es necesario que lo digas de esa forma tan obscena?

—Déjame en paz, señor _formalidades_ , sólo estoy siendo sincero con la tortita.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó a ella al ver cómo empezaban a discutir de nuevo. No necesitaba que Dégel la defienda, al contrario, se sentía muy cómoda con ellos. Tomaría sus palabras y les haría caso. Debía aceptarse y no preocuparse tanto, porque quienes de verdad la amaban iban a aceptarla sin importar sus decisiones.

El desayuno estuvo delicioso, más de lo que creyó. Kardia era algo bruto para hablar e incluso para comer. No supo qué le había visto Dégel, pero supuso que era algo como lo que a ella le pasaba con Pandora. Eran diferentes, contrastaban, pero resultaba atrayente. En ese sentido, podía entender qué tipo de cosas habían llamado la atención de su amigo, sin mencionar que ese hombre era muy atractivo y hacían una linda pareja.

—Creí que te molestarías porque me haya quedado a dormir —comentó finalmente, provocando una risa de parte de Kardia.

—¿Porque durmieras con Dégel? No hay problema, no me voy a poner celoso por algo así.

—Claro, porque ya sabes que a mí me gustan…

—¿Las tetas? —la interrumpió a propósito para molestarla, pero siguió hablando—. No, no es por eso. Aunque te gustaran los hombres estaría bien.

Aquello sin duda la confundió, lo que la llevó a preguntarse qué clase de relación tenían esos dos. Seraphina no se consideraba celosa, pero si su pareja estuviera durmiendo con alguien más sin duda pediría una explicación mínimamente.

—¿Entonces por qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—Porque a Dégel prácticamente le asustan las vaginas, así que dudo que quiera acostarse con una mujer para más que dormir. Tiene una especie de fobia a las conchas, ¿sabes?

Esa declaración provocó que Dégel se atragantara con el café y quisiera partirle la taza en la cabeza a Kardia. Ya lo quería demasiado como para dejarlo por lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser, pero después se vengaría por esos momentos incómodos. Por su parte, Seraphina deseó poder conseguir una relación tan llena de amor como la que tenía su amigo y verse tan feliz incluso cuando estaba molesto. Sin duda Kardia era peculiar, porque podía perturbar a Dégel hasta el punto de gritar, enojarse y querer asesinarle. Un amor muy especial.

* * *

Esto sólo surgió para que Kardia pudiera decirle tortillera a Seraphina(?) Nah. En realidad un día hablaba con un amigo sobre que todo hombre homosexual tiene que tener a su amiga lesbiana y pensamos que Seraphina es la de Dégel, por eso Kardia no lo cela. Además me encontré un fanart por ahí de Pandora y Seraphina.

En fin, a mí se me hizo divertido. Gracias a quienes leyeron y nos vemos pronto.

Besitos!


End file.
